Right Place, Wrong Time
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Mark is invited to attend a week-long medical conference in Washington DC! He brings Steve, Jessie, and Amanda with him. They run into Sue and the team again! While there, Jessie and Amanda witness a heinous crime. They're put in federal witness protection. But, someone obviously doesn't want them to testify! Can Sue and the team keep them safe and find the perps...in time? JxS
1. Chapter 1 What Could Happen?

**Hello! How is everyone enjoying the spring weather? It is pretty, but it's also my worst allergy season! But I haven't been outside a ton, so my nose hasn't been crazy.**

 **Well, here is my new Diagnosis Murder/Sue Thomas FBEye crossover! I don't own either show, but I am glad to bring these characters together again. I had so much fun writing Teamwork and thank you for your support! I hope this one does not disappoint.**

 **Unfortunately, I don't have much of the story written out yet, but if you want me to, better start praying for God to give me inspired ideas! Anyway, hope this first chapter is intriguing and leaves you hungry for more! Enjoy.**

 **P.S.**

 **Guess whose favorite canon couple is engaged!**

* * *

"You'd think you were going to Spain instead of DC." Steve remarked, folding another pair of pants. "With all these clothes you'll be wearing, when are you gonna find time to talk?" He joked.

"Aw, not as much as you and everyone else think." Mark scrunched up his nose. "The committee asked me to speak on only two subjects, which means I'll only be speaking for one day." As the Chief of Internal Medicine at Community General, Mark had been requested by the American Medical Association to attend a week-long medical conference in Washington D.C., and he was to give two lectures while there.

"Well, maybe when you're done, you can see the sights, get your picture taken, then head on home."

"Oh, I wish." Mark shook his head. "I'm supposed to stay for the whole thing, it's considered very disrespectful not to. It's a courtesy to the other professors."

"Sounds like you're gonna have a ripping time down there." Steve muttered.

"Ohhh, it'd be a lot more fun if I had someone to share it with." Mark sighed. He glanced at Steve with a big smile.

"Oh no!" Steve shook his head in protest.

"Steve, why don't you come with me?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I can't."

"Aw, come on." Mark persisted.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I've got too much to do!" Steve held his hands up.

"Oh, I checked with Captain Newman," Mark said in a know-it-all tone, "and he said that you've been working too hard and that he's been trying to convince you to take some time off. In fact, your time slot is open, he's just been waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"Dad, thanks but no thanks." Steve continued. "I don't want to go to a stale old lecture any more than you do, but unlike _you,_ I'm not under the obligation to. So, have a good time, send me a postcard, and I'll see when you get back."

"Well, it was just a thought." Mark shrugged casually. Steve dropped the clothes he was folding and tossed them on the bed.

" _Wait a minute,"_ he rolled his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Mark smiled innocently. "Just that I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna be cooped up all by myself at the lecture, listening to studies I already know about."

"You've never had trouble making new friends." Steve argued.

"What am I gonna do at the hotel, all by myself?"

"Stop it, Dad." Steve grinned. He stared with furrowed eyebrows down at the suitcase Mark was about to close. He reached down and held up a shiny pair of big, black roller skates. "You, uh, planning on making some house calls?" Steve teased. "Or did you think you'd save money sight-seeing by taking these instead of the bus?"

"Oh, those!" Mark laughed. "You know, I told them they had to stay here and keep you company but they begged me till they were blue in the face. I guess they must have sneaked in there."

"Mmm-hmm. Stowaways, huh?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "Dad, you're a dangerous doctor, and I'd hate to see the DC sum when an officer gives you a ticket for running down pedestrians with these."

Just then, the front door opened and footsteps were heard approaching Mark's bedroom. Amanda and Jesse appeared. "Hey, how's it going?" Amanda asked.

"Very educational." Steve smirked with his hands on his hips.

"Whoa. From the looks of things, looks like you're planning to take your room with you." Jesse stated and flopped down onto Mark's bed, with his head at the pillow.

"Well, I'm not planning to pack _you_ and take you with me." Mark said.

"That's a real shame, you know?" Jesse interjected. "I mean, think of the stuff you're gonna miss during the lectures."

"What are you two doing here?" Steve asked.

"Well, we came to see if Mark needed any extra help getting ready," Amanda said, slipping close to Mark as she did, "and to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? Guys, his plane doesn't leave until tomorrow." Steve said.

"You know, it's really too bad we couldn't go with you." Jesse sighed, resting his head back on top of his hands and crossing his legs on the bed. "I mean, we could keep an eye on your stuff, take pictures of the sights, then show them to you in person after lunch..."

"Jess, do you mind?" Mark eyed his young protege, not thrilled about him having his dirty boots on his bed. Jesse frowned and shifted his feet to the floor.

"Okay, okay." He muttered, pouting directly at Amanda.

"Still, it would have been thrilling to be standing in the middle of our nation's capitol." Amanda said wistfully. "And this time not from a photo or a calendar, but face to face!"

"Dad, why don't you just tell them to pack their bags before they have a spell?" Steve groaned. Mark laughed.

"No need for that, Steve." Amanda said smugly. "I've had my bags all packed as soon as Mark asked me to go with him!"

"Yeah, and I'm bringing along my new camera!" Jesse announced. "Hey, Mark? Amanda? Smile." Amanda and Mark stood close together as Jesse snapped a picture.

"I was just trying to convince Steve to go with me, but he said no." Mark pouted.

"Oh, that's a shame." Amanda puffed out her lip.

"Sorry, but do you guys realize what you're letting yourselves in for?" Steve warned. "It's going to be freezing there this time of year!"

"Hey, I'm from Minnesota." Jesse said. "Really, Steve. You don't know what you're missing. And, hey! We might've gotten to see Sue Thomas, and Levi! And the team again!"

"That's true." Amanda nodded.

"Nah, I think they'd be way too busy saving the world to spend time with the likes of us." Steve said.

"I don't know, Steve." Mark responded wryly.

"Nothing doing. You guys go have a good time, freeze your feet off, and don't forget to bring me back a souvenir." Steve said.

"Okay, Steve. We'll really miss you." Amanda sighed.

" _Of course,"_ Jesse said suspiciously, "with me out of town, he's gonna have to take over all my shifts at BBQ Bob's."

"For a whole week!" Amanda added.

"That's what staff is for." Steve said. "I'll survive, especially with you out of the way, not fussing when I clean the grill, _'You're doing it wrong, not that way, you missed a spot'."_ Steve shook his head, pretending to be annoyed. "I'm gonna have a nice, quiet time relaxing here at home, surfing and sleeping in."

"Well, I guess I wasted my money after all." Mark sighed.

"Yeah, a real shame." Jesse added. "How ungrateful. I mean, how isolated can a person get?"

"Here he's offered a chance for a vacation and he passes it up." Amanda said.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Steve raised his hands. He squinted at Mark. "You already made plane reservations for me, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Mark said innocently.

"Come on, Steve. It'll be fun." Amanda smiled widely.

"Please?" Jesse begged. "It won't be the same without you." Steve sighed heavily, staring at his little family. He rolled his eyes at Mark who put on his best winning smile.

"All right," Steve said in resignation. "I give up."

"Yeah!" Jesse cheered.

"But I'm only going to keep _you_ all out of trouble! Especially you, Dad."

"Who? Me?" Mark gaped in mock shock.

"Yes, _you."_

"You're such a spoilsport." Jesse said to Steve. "What can happen?"

* * *

 **I mean, really. Come on, Steve. What could possibly happen, right? Ha, ha. Anyone who knows the Sloans well, knows that they're in for excitement...or trouble! Hope you like it so far. Reviews are definitely welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fool Proof

"Hey, you sure about this?" One of the group's voices asked.

"What? Getting cold feet, are we?" The authoritative voice chided in coldly.

"No! Of course not." The first one replied. "It's just...this is a pretty big deal, you know? I just don't want to see it go south."

"Well, it won't as long as everyone follows instructions and keeps their mouths shut." The boss sneered, with a hint of threat.

"Okay, okay." The first voice grumbled. "You don't have to jump all over me."

"Hey," a third voice added, "you sure they'll never connect the two 'incidents'?"

"Would you all quit your whining?" The boss rolled his eyes. "It's fool proof. And by the time we deliver our little package, everyone will be so involved in that, and _we,_ my fellow workers, will be rolling in the Caribbean like kings!" He chuckled. "Who's gonna know the difference?"

* * *

 **Who are these troublemakers? What could they be up to? Will they get away with it?**


	3. Chapter 3 Are We There Yet?

**I'm very sorry it took me so long! I have not in any way forgotten this story, I assure you! I wasn't sure whether to make this in the FBI bullpen, which I originally wanted to do, or to make it with these characters. Well, here you guys go. Hope you enjoy! And don't worry, I'm planning to take you to the bullpen soon, so stay tuned!**

* * *

The landscape during the several hour flight had varied from the Mesa in Utah, to the flat plains of Kansas, to the hills of Missouri, to the Rocky Mountains. Some of the view below the plane was covered in snow, especially as the fabulous foursome flew nearer to their destination. "Is it just me, or does it seem a little cold in here?" Jesse asked.

"We're not in the valley of the sun anymore, Jess." Steve smirked. "I warned you. I told you it was gonna be cold here."

"Hey! I just _asked a question."_ Jesse groaned. "You don't have to jump all over my case, Mr.-I-Told-You-So!" Amanda and Mark giggled at them.

"Ooo," Amanda chided, "I think the cabin fever is already setting in!"

"Not to mention the jet lag." Mark grinned.

Steve pursed his lips in embarrassment. He _was_ getting bored and restless on this flight-had been for the passed four hours-anxious to get off and wanting to get settled in their hotel before Jesse got them lost in their nation's capitol. Plus, Jesse was complaining from his own hypertension and it wasn't easing Steve's mood. He really, really, _really_ didn't want to get stuck in DC traffic, especially since they didn't know their way around this city. He couldn't help picturing all the disastrous and really embarrassing scenarios they could most likely get into, courtesy of Jesse's curiosity, and...most likely Mark's! Steve had already taken so many walks around the ship to stretch his legs that he felt he knew the plane by heart now. They still had three more hours before reaching the airport and Steve didn't know what else to do to occupy himself besides pacing around or scraping Jesse's nerves. He'd felt absolutely silly for thinking this, but Steve _had_ decided to go into cop mode and scrutinize through observation every passenger or crew member on the plane he saw, in case they were up to no good! He told himself he was being as cynical as his father, but at least it gave him something else to occupy his mind with. Sadly, no one had raised any red flags or acted the least bit suspicious.

Mark had kept his mind busy reading one of his favorite mystery books. Almost anything involving crime or a mystery was a welcome distraction from that stale old lecture he'd be attending, plus his three 'children' were plenty of entertainment to keep his flight from getting dull.

Amanda had emailed Lucy Dotson before they'd left and hoped that they'd all get to see each other again. It had been one exciting but also sobering experience when Jack Hudson and his task force had been assigned to LA to help catch a massive and vicious serial killer. Mark, Steve, Jesse, Amanda, and Delores had become fast friends with the FBI team and when Sue and Lucy had been kidnapped by the murderer, they'd pulled together extra hard to find them before it was too late. It had been a narrow catch, mostly thanks to a bunch of smart hunches and lots of technological help from Agent Tara Williams. Then they'd nearly lost Jack, who'd been critically injured during the stakeout! But all in all, he'd survived, they'd caught the bad guy Jeffrey White who was executed shortly after that, and they'd all been good friends ever since.

Amanda had corresponded with Lucy a lot, and loved the tidbits she gave her on Jack and Sue who were _finally_ engaged, and in the last preparations stage of their upcoming wedding! And Amanda had not spared any details from Delores!

Jesse's biggest plan was to do as much sight-seeing as he could while they were in DC and bring back home as many souvenirs as he could. He'd had no intention at all of attending the conference with Mark,-Amanda had already volunteered herself once- but as a punishment for his part in persuading Steve to come along against his will, Steve had more or less manipulated his 'little brother' into attending one full afternoon lecture with Mark. Jesse had tried to charm and whine his way out of it, but Steve-being around his father too long, who was the biggest con-artist (in a good way) he'd ever met-had managed to corner Jesse and before he knew it, he'd found himself begrudgingly agreeing to Steve's threat. Steve had sternly told him that if he didn't do it, Steve would personally, gladly stamp him and ship him back to LA where Jesse wouldn't get to do _any_ sight-seeing. Jesse had laughed that one off, so Steve found a more effective tactic: he'd gone into bad cop mode and threatened to keep Jesse handcuffed to their hotel room every day from breakfast till dinner if he didn't go to the conference with Mark. _Now that_ had sunk in, and Jesse had no doubt that Steve _would_ carry out _that_ threat! So, it was agreed, he would go to one, but only one! He secretly swore to himself that when they got back home he would rig it so that Steve would be stuck with three full shifts at BBQ Bob's, including cooking, serving, _and_ cleaning! The thought alone made Jesse smirk with satisfaction. He wouldn't be surprised if Mark discovered his little plot, but he was sure he'd understand.

How were any of them supposed to know that a shifty low-life who was part of a very big crime plot _was_ accompanying them to DC!?


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Capitol!

**My deepest apologies for taking months and months to update this story! I had terrible writer's block for what all I wanted to piece together in this one. I plan on shortening the content that I'm still not too sure yet, and including that in the next chapter, Lord willing.**

* * *

The fabulous foursome was greeted at the airport by part of the convention committee who escorted them to their hotel. It was heavily overcast and cold outside. Jesse shivered inside his mountain coat. He was used to this weather in special weekend getaways, but not as a regular climate. When Mark and Steve entered their hotel suite, they found a fruit basket with a tote bag waiting on the table. The bag had Mark's name on it. "Maybe I should've brought my metal detector." Steve remarked suspiciously, eying the bag. Mark shrugged. The contents of the bag were brochures of tourist attractions and a few maps for traveling around DC, with a few souvenirs. "Well, at least it's warm in here." Steve grumbled.

"Aha, ha, ha. Is this the same guy who was ranting on Jesse for complaining about the change in climate?" Mark chided.

"Uh...ahem. You think they have jacuzzi in this place?" Steve asked, changing the subject. "A ritzy palace like this _has_ to have one!"

"Mine does!" Amanda announced proudly as she and Jesse stepped in. She and Jesse had their own separate rooms on the second floor.

"Lucky you." Steve muttered.

"Hey, not bad, huh?" Jesse grinned at the fancy suite with envy. "You know, it's too bad the weather's not a little more sunny, right? I could really get used to relaxing around a place like this."

"Don't even think about it, Jess." Steve warned him.

"Well, the conference doesn't start until tomorrow morning." Mark stated. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one feel like stretching my legs. Anyone want to join me?"

"Oh, come on, Dad." Steve grumbled. "It's freezing out there! I'd think you'd want to stay warm in here."

"I'm going to be stuck at that lecture all week, I want to enjoy my leisure while I can." Mark grinned.

"I'll go with you." Amanda said. "Give me a chance window shop."

"And food! I'm starving!" Jesse piped up. Steve sighed. Then his eyes widened when he saw Mark grab his roller skates.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! No, you don't, Dad!" Steve held up his index finger. "You are not allowed to bring those."

"Why not?" Mark shrugged. "I saw a lovely park close by."

"Hello!" Jesse groaned. "Anyone else hungry? I need some food... _soon!"_

"You're welcome to stay here and hibernate, Steve." Amanda flashed him a smile. "But I'm not going to pass up this opportunity." They grabbed their coats and left the room.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't make me use my handcuffs." He muttered. "Uh, excuse me! How do you guys expect to stay on track without a map?!"

* * *

"Jesse, there's a tour bus right there." Amanda pointed across the street outside the hotel. "Come on, let's go for it!" She tugged on his arm.

"C-c-coming." Jesse shivered.

"We'll meet back here at one-thirty. Sharp!" Steve commanded.

"Aye, aye, s-s-sir." Jesse gritted his teeth, hugging himself, trying to stay warm.

"Coming, Mark?" Amanda asked.

"Nah. You kids go ahead. I want to stretch my legs." Mark shook his head.

"'Kay."

* * *

It was quite chilly, but the concrete was not icy, so Mark was enjoying himself roller-skating in the park where a lot families were gathered, couples becoming fiances, and people walking their dogs. "Dad! _Wait!"_ Steve whined loudly. Mark slowed down and turned. Steve caught up with him, trying to catch his breath. "Dad, you...sure you don't want to go inside?" He panted.

"No, thanks." Mark said. "Why don't you sit down?" Just then, a wet tennis ball hit Mark from nowhere and fell at his feet. "Oohf." Mark chuckled.

"Hey!" Steve turned and looked back, but saw no one coming to retrieve the ball. "People need to watch where they're throwing." They heard a dog barking, and a big golden retriever came bounding up to them. He wagged his tail and jumped up at Mark with his front paws.

"Aww, ha, ha. Well, hello there, boy." Mark chuckled, petting him. "I don't think we've met, but it's nice to see you."

"This yours?" Steve growled, showing the dog the ball. The friendly dog barked loudly. He reached up harder and started licking Mark. "Forward sort, isn't he?" Steve huffed, grumpy from being out in this Easterly frigid climate.

"Levi! There you are." A tall woman with long blonde hair ran up to them. "Levi, I...oh, hello. I'm sorry. I must have thrown too hard, I..." She squinted. "Dr. Sloan!? Is that you?!"

"Sue Thomas?" Mark's eyes lit up.

"Sue?" Steve echoed, equally surprised.

"Hi!" Sue smiled widely and gave Mark a friendly hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Hey." Steve smiled and hugged her too.

"Levi, you remember Dr. Sloan, don't you?" Sue asked her dog. Levi barked.

"He's got better memory than I do." Steve muttered. "He ran right up to Dad to give him a hug."

"I'm sorry? I missed that first part." Sue furrowed her brows.

"Never mind." Steve shook his head.

"It's great to see you. What are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"A medical conference." Mark sighed.

"Oh, well, stop by. We'd love to see you again. How long will you be in town?"

"All week." Steve answered.

"That's great. You guys hungry?"

"Starved!" Steve answered for them.

"Well then, why don't you come with me?"

"Sounds good." Mark smiled. "Whoops!" He'd forgotten he was in his skates and started to fall.

"Oohh!" Sue exclaimed. She chuckled when she saw his skates. "You might want to camouflage those if you decide to make a house call at the bull pen."

"Oh." Mark bit his lip sheepishly.

"You, uh, wouldn't consider paying for _mine_ again, would ya?" Steve grinned at Sue with a knowing look.

"Uhm...I don't think so." Sue scrunched up her nose.

* * *

 **I cannot promise when the next chapter will be up, but please know that this story was not forgotten at all. Just so starved for attention. I love these characters and want to keep writing about them, believe me.**


	5. Chapter 5 What's Up?

Sue stepped inside the team's favorite coffee shop and Levi traipsed right over to their table, wagging his tail. "Hey, buddy." Jack rubbed his head.

"Hey! Look who I found wandering around in the park." Sue waved to the guys.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bobby cheered, instantly rising to his feet. Mark and Steve were welcomed with handshakes and pats on the back.

"What the heck are you doing over here in our neck of the woods?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I'd think that someone with your documented intellect would do the sensible thing and stay in the valley of the sun, rather than travel three time zones to this frigid bureaucrat wasteland." Myles said dryly.

"Took...the words right out of my mouth." Steve snickered, still rubbing his hands together from the chill. He was extremely grateful for heavy, Christmas-scented warmth of the coffee shop's interior. It sure beat standing around in the near single digits while his dad played around.

"Well, unfortunately, I'm not here on pleasure." Mark pouted. "Business convention tomorrow."

"That's a bummer." Bobby said.

"Well, I'm not a doctor. So...I am not obligated to attend with him." Steve smirked.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Jack offered. "We're on our lunch break, but we'd enjoy the company."

"Thank you!" Mark smiled widely. They ordered coffee, and Mark also had a large snickerdoodle cookie while Steve helped himself to freshly warm cinnamon roll. A thumping tail under their legs reminded him quickly to keep a sharp eye on his savory deliciousness this time. He didn't want a repeat performance with Levi. "So, how are things going here?" Mark asked.

"Never a dull moment." Bobby sighed contentedly, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, especially with Jack and Sue's wedding next month." Dimitrius remarked. "I've never seen Agent Sparky so fast on his feet!" He teased.

"Okay." Jack looked down into his mug.

"Speaking of fast on the feet, did you bring your handy roller skates with ya, mate?" Bobby asked Mark.

"Please!" Steve winced, shaking his head. _"Don't_ encourage him. Okay? I have a hard enough time keeping a leash on him back home. I was led to believe that older people's systems grow more sensitive to the cold than younger people. Not! That is a total myth." Steve grumbled playfully. "We could've stayed safely inside. But, oh no! He just had to go rolling in the park while I'm standing there freezing my backside off!"

"I guess that means you've aged more than you appear, and he's younger than he lets us believe." Jack teased.

"All right, all right." Steve narrowed his eyes.

"You two _did_ come _Le Duo_ right?" Myles asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly. Why?" Mark chuckled.

"I was really hoping you hadn't dragged your Howie Fines lookalike all the way over here." Myles muttered. "Knowing the little mink, he probably stole away in your duffel bag." Steve snorted and Mark giggled.

"Relax, Myles. Dr. Travis doesn't look anything like Howie." Dimitrius said.

"Well aside from a different, ridiculous haircut what's the difference?"

"Speaking of Jess, I hope he had the sense not to get Amanda lost in this big city." Steve said.

* * *

 **Lord willing, next chapter will show Amanda and Jesse and what's going on with them.**


End file.
